


I have no title yet lmao

by Izzyfiredragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and coran /might/ appear - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Earth, Established hidge, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is very badly written, M/M, Pidge is the Ultimate Wingman, Shiro is Tired, Voltron, but it's a freak game chat fix it's not gonna get /that/ deep, cause fanfic is /hard/, chat fic, idk - Freeform, im making this up as I go along, im sry, mutual pining klance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfiredragon/pseuds/Izzyfiredragon
Summary: Just a chat fic. Mostly memes, but perhaps some fluff too. Pidge tries to get Keith and Lance to hook up, Shiro tries video games, Lance loses his makeup, and other general shenanigans.





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't consider hidge as underage, but if ya do this probably isn't for you  
> Nicknames in case u hadn't figured it out:  
> Keith/keef_mcblade = Keith   
> Hack0r3 = pidge  
> Dad = shiro  
> 'The Tailor' = lance   
> Most of the things here are inspired by others headcanons, if u see your idea here and don't want it to be, tell me and it will be worked out

_____________  
Mon 6 Jan   
_____________  
Channel status: online   
User status: 5/5 online  
\--------  
Dad: good morning everyone!  
'The Tailor': good morning?  
Hunkalicious: wait what's going on?  
__  
User Keith changed name to keef_mcblade  
__  
keef_mcblade: who the **** changed my nickname?  
Hack0r3: Keith can't say fuck ha  
Keef_mcblade: no srly who the **** did this  
'The Tailor': Keith's a baby who can't swear  
But I'm grown up mother******s  
Hunkalicious: HA  
keef_mcblade: It was @hack0r3 wasn't it   
Hack0r3: nooo.....  
'''''Whisper channel opened between @keef_mcblade and @hack0r3'''''  
Hack0r3: i did hah  
Keef_mcblade: how do I get rid of it  
Hack0r3: I'll tell u if u tell me.... who u like out of us  
Keef_mcblade: no way   
Keef_mcblade: ...I don't even like any of you  
Hack0r3: then u will be @keef_mcblade forever  
-  
User @keef_mcblade left the whisper chat  
-  
'''''Whisper chat closed by @hack0r3'''''  
-


	2. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat continues... and is klance on the horizon? Maybe...

__  
Tue 7 Jan  
__  
Channel status: online  
User status: 3/5 online  
__  
Dad: what happened on here last night I fell asleep   
'The Tailor': memeing and ****  
'The Tailor': WHY CANT SWEAR  
'The Tailor': *i  
Dad: bc swearing is bad (TM)  
'The Tailor':...  
'The_Tailor': sad  
Hunkalicious: #LetLanceSay****  
'The_Tailor': oh hi hunk   
Hunkalicious: hey  
'Hunkalicious': where are you guys  
Dad: room  
'The Tailor': training room watching @keef_mcblade  
Hunkalicious: :0  
Dad: ...what  
-@Hack0r3 join the channel-  
Hack0r3: we've found lance's crush guys  
'The Tailor': well, you watch hunk train all the time... I don't see the difference  
Hack0r3: Lance  
Hack0r3: that's bc we're dating  
'The Tailor': THE POINT STILL STANDS   
Dad: Lance, be honest, do you actually like Keith   
'The Tailor': k, you guys are creeping me out, I'm gonna take a walk and when I'm back I better not see anymore of this  
Hunkalicious: k  
Hack0r3: kk  
Dad: bye Lance!  
'''''@Dad started a whisper chat with @hack0r3'''''  
Dad: does lance rly like Keith?  
Hack0r3: dude, this is getting creepy  
Dad: pidge, ur the one with the dips on everyone, I'm just curious   
Hack0r3: maybe he does maybe he doesn't   
Hack0r3: not my biz  
Dad: right, sry the sounded creepy...  
Hack0r3: anyway, i have to work some stuff for hunk   
Dad: bye pidge  
'''''Whisper chat closed by @hack0r3'''''


End file.
